Bless the broken road
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Tu první noc po tom, co Winchesterovi bratři nezavřou peklo a andělé padnou z oblohy, stráví Sam a Cas v jedné posteli. Dean/Castiel, Post Sacrifice, human!Cas


Tu první noc po tom, co Winchesterovi bratři nezavřou peklo a andělé padnou z oblohy, stráví Sam a Cas v jedné posteli.

Není na tom nic promyšleného nebo snad erotického, jen je to praktické řešení situace. Protože po poslední, nedokončené zkoušce je Sam napůl mrtvý, vydrží vzhůru jen dost dlouho na to, aby se podíval na ohňostroj padajících andělů a pak s Deanovou pomocí vlezl do auta, než upadne do bezvědomí, bledý a zalitý ledovým potem, takže se Dean nesoustředí na cestu, protože bratrovi každou minutu nebo dvě kontroluje tep. A pak odněkud z lesa vyklopýtá tmavá postava a Dean okamžitě zastaví, protože poznává ten starý trenčkot, a Cas je rozcuchaný a špinavý a tváře má vlhké od slz, a tak ho Dean nabere do auta a Cas se složí, vyčerpaný a zlomený, hned potom, co Deanovi naprosto prázdným hlasem řekne, že je mu to líto.

Dean si dlaní přejede po obličeji a oba je vezme zpátky do bunkru, dá si práci s tím, aby oba dva velké a zatraceně těžké chlapy dotáhl dovnitř – ne že by mu s tím Kevin mohl nějak víc pomoct, samozřejmě – ošetří jim rány tak dobře, jak dokáže, a nakonec je po krátkém zaváhání uloží do Samovy obrovské postele (správně, gigantická postel pro gigantického malého brášku), aby je mohl mít pod dohledem oba najednou, a zůstane a celou noc se od nich nehne ani na krok a nespustí z nich oči.

Kupodivu, i když v ten moment by mu to nejspíš ani nevadilo, protože ti dva (a občas taky Charlie nebo Kevin nebo Garth, pokud se ještě objeví) jsou všechno, co mu zbylo, ani jeden z nich se nezmíní o tom, že u nich Dean proseděl celou noc, nekomentují ani to, že nakonec někdy nad ránem usnul na židli, hlavu zalomenou dozadu, přes opěradlo, takže ho bolí za krkem a on se sotva může pohnout, po celých hodinách strávených v zatraceně nepohodlné poloze. Prostě jenom vstanou, Sam jen na pár hodin, protože ty zkoušky mu sebraly daleko víc, než jak to vypadalo na začátku, a Cas dostane svůj vlastní pokoj, jen přes chodbu od toho Deanova, protože Dean si nemůže pomoct a nedokáže překonat tu náhlou potřebu mít kdykoli možnost za ním jít, jen aby se podíval, aby se _ujistil_ , že tam Cas opravdu je, živý a u nich, že s nimi zůstal.

Kevin se jim drží víceméně z cesty, zalezlý u sebe a shrbený nad andělskou tabulkou, jak se snaží co nejrychleji přijít na to, jak vrátit andělům zpátky jejich moc a dostat je tam, kam patří – a dát nějak do pořádku to, jak se po celém světě najednou objevily tisíce lidí, kteří tvrdí, že jsou andělé nebo že si nic nepamatují – a Dean ho vidí vlastně jen tehdy, když mu nese něco k jídlu, protože kdyby to bylo jen na Kevinovi, pracoval by tolik, že by nakonec umřel hlady (a to by byla opravdu pitomá smrt pro někoho, kdo dělá do nadpřirozena), Garth je ještě pořád nezvěstný, Charlie občas zavolá, aby se zeptala, jestli jim může nějak pomoct, a při jednom takovém rozhovoru Deanovi řekne, tak jemně, jak jen dokáže, že musí dát pozor na Case, protože teď, když je člověk, bude s ním daleko těžší pořízení.

Sam se pomalu vzpamatovává, po prvních pár dnech, kdy sotva dokázal vylézt z postele, se začne nudit a dá se do uspořádávání té obrovské knihovny, co dali Muži písma dohromady předtím, než zmizeli z povrchu zemského, protože sám ví, že na to, aby šel ven, zatím ještě nemá, i když by to nikdy nepřiznal nahlas, a Cas… Cas si zvyká na to, že je člověk. Zvyká si na to, že musí občas aspoň pár hodin spát, a to mu dá opravdu dost práce, protože se spánku bojí, děsí ho ta představa, že vůbec nemá tušení, co se kolem něj děje, prvních pár nocí se nakonec vždycky nějak vkrade do Deanova pokoje a Dean mu v tom nebrání, protože vetřelec v posteli je mnohem lepší než Cas, který bude celý další den klopýtat po bunkru s napůl zalepenýma očima, protože v noci nahnal jen dvě nebo tři hodiny spánku (a pokud se Dean vydrží půlku noci beze slova dívat na Case, na jeho tvář a na to, jak spí po jeho boku, stočený do klubíčka na teď už skoro svojí straně postele, nic moc to neznamená). Naučí se pořádně jíst, protože i Dean uzná, že jako člověk by měl Cas jíst i něco lepšího než jen hamburgery, zjistí, že na něj má alkohol opravdu špatný vliv (tím horším způsobem, Dean si je jistý, že se už nikdy neodváží strčit hlavu do místního baru), dostane přednášku o základních pravidlech hygieny, naučí se holit a vařit kávu a vyprat si prádlo. To jsou ty snadné části, které Cas dělá docela ochotně, i když mu to občas musí někdo připomenout, stejně jako se ochotně učí bojovat (tedy opravdový boj, muž proti muži, ne ty andělské tanečky) nebo střílet na terč, z pistole i brokovnice, nebo to, jak se naučí, že se musí občas trochu držet zpátky, protože už není nezranitelný. To všechno jsou ty snadné části. Těžší je – a proč tomu Dean nechtěl věřit, když ho na to Charlie upozorňovala? – pro něj zjištění, že po těch letech, kdy byl na straně Deana a Sama a lidí, je teď opravdu _člověk_. Člověk se vším, co se dá očekávat, když za sebou máte miliony let a spoustu krve a viny a bolesti a najednou vám někdo přičaruje všechny ty _pocity_ , kterými andělé prostě netrpí, včetně takových věcí jako je dotek látky na kůži nebo zpěv ptáků nebo závist nebo frustrace, a tak Cas chodí bezcílně po bunkru, někdy mluví tak rychle, že je nemožné ho zastavit, a někdy celé hodiny neřekne ani slovo, někdy se od Deana nehne na krok a někdy se zase vyhýbá jeho pohledu, někdy je tichý a někdy křičí a vzteká se a hází věcmi, někdy sebou trhne, když se Dean dotkne jeho ramene, a ztratí se do svého pokoje, a někdy si k němu místo toho přisedne blíž, někdy na něj mlčky zírá a když se ho Dean zeptá, co se děje, pokrčí rameny a tváří se zmateně, někdy sedí na okně s obličejem obráceným vzhůru, se zavřenýma očima a jemným úsměvem, protože se mu líbí, když ho na tváři lechtá slunce, a někdy ho Dean objeví úplně vzadu v knihovně, s koleny přitaženými pod bradu a se slzami v očích, ochromeného pocity, které do takové míry nikdy nepoznal.

Je to vysilující, to, jak se Cas snaží přivyknout si, a Deanovi je to úplně jedno, protože Cas je živý a je tam s nimi a vrátil se domů. Bez ohledu na to, co udělal, je tam s nimi a ano, všude okolo jsou roztroušení andělé a celý svět si vykládá o té nečekané ale o to úžasnější meteorické podívané před pár týdny a o těch podivných lidech, co se najednou všude objevili a zcela evidentně patří do blázince, ale Cas je s nimi a všichni tři jsou naživu a to je to jediné, na čem záleží.

Dean je zatraceně šťastný, že je Cas s nimi, jen to neříká nahlas, protože nikdy nemluví o pocitech. Od toho je tu přece Sam, aby rozebíral pocity, zatímco Dean bude protáčet oči a tvářit se znuděně a v duchu se sám sebe ptát, jak ho sakra umlčet, vždycky to tak bylo. Dean má jiné způsoby komunikace, pro něj mnohem efektivnější a hlavně takové, u kterých nemusí mluvit, a proto když toho večera najde Case sedět v jednou z těch pohodlných křesel v knihovně, nohy stočené pod tělem, neřekne ani slovo, sedne si vedle něj a položí mu dlaň na rameno.

Cas vydá slabý, tichounký zvuk a trhne sebou, aby unikl zpod jeho prstů, oči rozšířené, když k Deanovi zvedne hlavu.

Dean se zamračí a na okamžik ho napadne, že by neměl povolit, možná by měl Casovo rameno sevřít pevněji a nepouštět, aby zjistil, co se stane, když jednou neustoupí, ale pak potřese hlavou a sklouzne rukou pryč. „Casi," zamumlá.

Cas se zachvěje. „Deane," odpoví mu jako vždycky a pomalu zakroutí hlavou. Pevně sevře víčka a po jedné tváři se mu skutálí slza.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se Dean tiše a znovu Case chytí za rameno, tentokrát se mu Cas nesnaží uhnout, spíš se pod jeho prsty uvolní.

„Ne," odpoví slabě a prsty pevně sevře lem svého trochu moc velkého trička. „Nejsem k ničemu." Sklopí hlavu. Ramena se mu třesou.

„To není pravda." Deanův hlas je teď hlasitější a pevný, beze stopy zaváhání. Jednou rukou chytí Case za bradu a donutí ho podívat se na něj. „A i kdyby byla, myslíš, že musíš být užitečný? Nám je jedno, jestli jsi užitečný!" Dean se k němu nakloní, jednu dlaň položenou na jeho tváři. „Chceme, abys s námi zůstal." Ztiší, ale jeho tón nabere na důraze. „ _Já_ chci, abys zůstal."

Nestačí ani zamrkat a najednou stojí u zdi, Cas přímo před ním, a on se může jenom domýšlet, že ho od sebe Cas odstrčil, pak vstal z křesla a dostrkal ho ke zdi, i když si vůbec nevybavuje, jak se to stalo.

„Nelži mi, Deane." zavrčí mu Cas tlumeně přímo do obličeje a Dean polkne, protože Cas ho drží za ramena a tiskne ho ke zdi a Dean ví, že kdyby byl ještě anděl, vybral by si právě tuto chvíli k tomu, aby se rozplynul ve vzduchu, pro větší dramatičnost, ale to už nejde, protože Cas je teď člověk, je člověk a tiskne ho ke zdi, tělo opřené o jeho – protože ani teď neví, co je to osobní prostor – tak pevně, že Dean cítí každý jeho nádech, dýchá zrychleně a zírá na něj, zblízka, oči rozevřené doširoka a _otevřené_ , plné _věcí_ , nejdřív zmatku, pak překvapení a nakonec pochopení, a pak Cas tiše, ohromeně vydechne a políbí ho.

Jen lehký, jemný polibek, nic víc než dotek rtů, ale Deanovi se odněkud vzadu z hrdla vydere hluboké zasténání, protože tohle je ono, tohle chtěl, _čekal_ na to už od chvíle, kdy našel Case v Očistci a on mu řekl, že od něj utekl, aby od něj odlákal ty nejhorší příšery; možná ještě déle, možná ho chtěl už tehdy, když se kvůli němu Cas vzbouřil, tehdy v zeleném pokoji, když za ním přišel, odstřelil svého zatraceného andělského šéfa kamsi do vesmíru a řekl mu, že ho vezme za Samem (nebo ho možná chtěl od chvíle, kdy mu Cas v tom opuštěném skladišti řekl, že je anděl a vytáhl ho z pekla), a možná ho chtěl celou tu dobu, jen si to neuvědomoval. Ale teď to je něco jiného, uvědomuje si úplně všechno, intenzivně a dokonale, a možná, že ho opravdu _může_ mít, protože Cas pořád stojí přímo před ním, dlaně na Deanových ramenou, a hrudník se mu zvedá a zase klesá proti tomu jeho a zírá na něj, oči tmavé.

Dean se nahne a tentokrát je to on, kdo iniciuje polibek, hlubší a už ne tak jemný. Prsty vklouzne Casovi do vlasů a přitáhne si ho k sobě blíž. „Casi," dostane ze sebe tiše mezi polibky a najednou ho napadne, jestli ho Cas nelíbá jen proto, že to chce zkusit, že chce poznat své nově nabyté lidství ze všech stran, jestli to vůbec myslí vážně.

Cas neochotně ukončí polibek, a když zvedne ruku, aby se dotkl Deanovy tváře, prsty se mu chvějí. S dlouhým výdechem se čelem opře o Deanovo rameno. „Ani nevíš, jak dlouho jsem to chtěl udělat."

Dean se mírně usměje, protože najednou už nezáleží na tom, že peklo zůstalo otevřené nebo že andělé padli. Nezáleží ani na tom, že tu první noc po tom, co se stal člověkem, strávil Cas v Samově posteli, protože Dean ví, že každou další noc, ode dneška nejlíp už navždy, stráví s ním.


End file.
